Cumpleaños  sueños eroticos
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: una carta, una chica enamorada, y un viajero que vuelve con su amada


Bueno, después de no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, me encontré con esta pequeña poesía, y me dije, la tomare sin fines de lucro o plagio y la publicare, muahahahaha

Así que aquí estas ;D

La disfrutan mucho okas, y pronto actualizare mis fics, no tardare mucho en ello muahahaha

NOTA: Ni Soul Eater, ni el poema, son míos, yo solo los publico por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro y/o plagio

* * *

><p><strong>~ CUMPLEÑOS ~<strong>

_El calor en estas noches de Mayo es insoportable…_

_Quiero tomar una ducha fría para mitigarlo; además, tu cumpleaños se acerca y te prometí anticiparte algo y, que mejor que tomando una ducha para inspirarme._

_Tu recuerdo viene a mí._

_Me desvisto, entro a la regadera, el agua fría cae de golpe en mi cabeza, de ahí lentamente recorre mi cara, baja por mi cuello, toca mi pecho, roza mis pezones…_

_Tu recuerdo llega a mi más fuerte._

_Disfruto esta ducha, así como tu imagen; cierro los ojos y evoco tú mirada, tu sonrisa, mientras me veo frente a ti, mordiéndome los labios y no aguantándome las ganas de besarte…_

_Enjabono mis manos con gel aromatizado en jazmines, rosas y musk, restriego la borla con jabón en mi espalda, mi abdomen…_

_Tú, sigues en mí._

_El agua es más tibia al tacto en mi piel, mis ojos se entreabren para hacer más firme tu imagen…_

_Que ya no lo es, porque realmente estás aquí, percibiste mi sentir y has llegado…_

_Estás frente a mí, desnudo y con esa sonrisa tuya que me desarma completamente… Es tan delicioso tenerte aquí conmigo._

_¡Te he extrañado tanto!__  
><em>_¡Te he necesitado demasiado!_

_Sigo embelesada de ti… Me das masaje en los hombros, te acercas a mi cuello y lo besas suave, despacio…_

_¡Me necesitas también!, lo siento en tus caricias._

_Estás detrás de mi, el agua sigue recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, húmedos y ansiosos de besos, abrazos, caricias… El cuarto de baño es nuestro santuario por ahora…_

_Disfrutamos tanto de estos momentos, que sólo nos dejamos llevar._

_Mis manos recorren tus caderas, tus manos hacen lo mismo con mis senos mientras tu boca busca la mía, ávida de mis besos, mi pasión… Pasión Inolvidable en ti._

_Nuestras caricias van en aumento, nuestro calor hace más tibia el agua que nos recorre, ¡No importa!, no la sentimos, solo los dedos, palpando nuestra piel, recorriendo cada espacio, cada lunar, cada cicatriz…_

_Recuerdas mi cicatriz baja y la delineas con tus dedos, con tu lengua… Yo hago lo mismo con tu pequeña cicatriz, en donde solo tú y yo sabemos…_

_En ese lugar que tanto me excita…_

_Eres tan tierno y suave con tus dedos, con tu boca que, nuestro éxtasis va en aumento._

_Me volteas a ti, quedamos frente a frente, nuestras miradas se funden, nuestras bocas se buscan, mis manos entrelazan tu cuello y las tuyas se aferran a mis caderas…_

_¡Ya sé lo que estás pensando Bimbollo!, así que solo me lo confirmas:_

_"**Chaparrita, Me Encanta Perderme**__**  
><strong>__**en tus Caderas, en tus Senos…"**_

_Con solo vernos ya sabemos lo que pensamos…_

_Me atraes hacia ti y nuestros labios se unen en un beso indescriptible; nos hace estremecer el sentir nuestras lenguas juguetear; mi lengua delinea tus labios húmedos, ansiosos por poseerme._

_Tus manos son un rítmico vaivén desde mi espalda hasta mis caderas, mi pierna se enlaza con la tuya… Estoy húmeda, te siento excitado… El deseo y placer es mutuo._

_Mis manos traviesas se posan en tu trasero, ¡Qué me encanta!, y tu lo disfrutas, te dejas llevar por mis movimientos, tu pierna roza mi sexo suavemente…_

_¡Estamos conectados completamente!, nos aferramos uno al otro, mis dedos recorren tu cuello, tu espalda, tu sexy trasero, y de frente llegan a su objetivo…_

_Tu sexo apacible es ahora un volcán casi en erupción._

_Me detengo, no quiero que aún llegues al final… Tomo tu mano derecha y mojo tus dedos con mi saliva para que luego recorras mis pezones._

_Lo mismo hago con tu mano izquierda, pero no con mi saliva, sino con mi esencia natural… ¡Ese detalle te encantó!...  
>Tú mismo hurgas un poco dentro de mí y esa humedad en tus dedos la llevas a tu sexo.<em>

_Estamos más que excitados, ansiábamos tanto un momento así, vivirlo a fondo, sentirlo intensamente, cubrir nuestros cuerpos con agua y juguetear al tiempo que recordamos nuestros encuentros… Al final, las palabras están de más…_

_**¿Mr. Evans, Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas en práctica del abecedario y que ibas ya en la letra "F"?**__–Te pregunto yo-_

_De eso hace ya cinco meses, así que me susurras que ya terminaste con las letras y hasta al revés lo sabes…_

_Quien nos leyera ahorita, no sabría ni de qué estamos hablando, pero tú y yo perfectamente sabemos de qué se trata…_

_"**¡Mmm!... Será una experiencia inolvidable Chaparrita, ya verás"**__**-**__Me dices tú-_

_Ya no decimos nada solo nos abrazamos y te digo:_

_"**Me dejaré entonces llevar por ti Corazón…"**_

_Mi Delicia Terrenal, eres mi inspiración, has devuelto luz a mi existir, reavivaste la chispa en mis pensamientos, y hoy, que estamos aquí, unidos, no hay satisfacción más grande que ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro y tus manos acariciando mi cara… ¡Hazme Tuya! Te deseo tanto como tú a mí._

_Dejemos otra vez huella el uno en el otro, de esos momentos tan íntimos, tan nuestros que solo Dios sabe cuándo se repetirán._

_Nuestras miradas se buscan, estoy frente a ti, pegada a la pared, me levantas la pierna izquierda y lentamente entras en mí…_

_Te abrazo fuerte, nos besamos, nuestros cuerpos siguen su cadencia natural del momento…_

_¡No queremos que este candente  
>momento termine!<em>

_Nos aferramos más uno a otro; te mueves tan bien, que das en mi punto exacto…_

_Muerdo tus labios, nuestras lenguas húmedas juguetean nuevamente y al fin, llegamos al gran momento._

_Al unísono terminamos…_

_Nos quedamos abrazados, besándonos, aún con el agua recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, por hoy, entregados a disfrutar en pleno._

_No fue nuestra imaginación o algún sueño reprimido, realmente fui tuya, fuiste mío…_

_Este relato Corazón, es una adelantada felicitación por tu cumpleaños y a la vez, un Encuentro Inolvidable._

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Corazón!_

_01 Junio.- Un Regalo, en tu_

_Cumpleaños "Mr. Evans"..._

_¡Te deseo lo mejor!, solo_

_recuerda, el Gran Regalo será_

_en persona..._

* * *

><p>Termino de leer la carta enviada por esa mujer, sonriendo de solo haberse imaginado ello, y de que esa chica lo hubiese escrito<p>

― ¿Qué tanto lees Evans? ― grito un compañero suyo desde su lugar, el alzo la mirada y sonrio, doblando de nuevo la hoja, y guardándola bien en su bolcillo

― cosas Black, cosas privadas ― y tomo su maleta, subiendo al tres, que lo llevaría al lugar de su mujer

_Maka Albarn_

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?, esta genial verdad jajaja<p>

Bueno, me retiro amigas mías, y una vez más, pronto verán mis actualizaciones muahahaha

Sin más ni son~!

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
